


This Flame of Love

by Taer01



Category: Priest - Fandom, 烈火浇愁 | Lie Huo Jiao Chou - priest
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at a fanfic for LHJC, Canon Compliant, Canon-Divergence(?), Don't copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending(?), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tagging, M/M, Possible Heavy Angst, Slight Canon-Divergence (?), Tags May Change, Tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taer01/pseuds/Taer01
Summary: After 3000, two individuals - one inhuman and the other human and not.A past, a heavy history between them. Things said, or left unsaid... and more ...What will come of their meeting again?
Relationships: Sheng Lingyuan/Xuan Ji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	This Flame of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt at writing fanfiction for another Chinese BL novel I love-Lie Huo Jiao Chou/Drowning Sorrows in Raging Fire. 
> 
> There are only 25 (26?) chapters so far translated in English. I am still reading the raw mtl; which is very difficult by the way and I am on chapter 124.  
I wrote 13 fics for Mo Dao Zu Shi/ Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 3 stories are ongoing and being updated when I have time. 
> 
> I have a short term memory and I am scatterbrained, and this is my frirst attempt at fics other than MDZS. Please be kind and bear with me.
> 
> ** Also - characters may be a little or a lot out of character (I hope not - I will try to do them justice. * And this is a Fanfiction so, I may add some original character of my own, and names/places may be entirely made up by me and not from the novel, in the fanfiction - I don't have a lot of content exactly, since the translating is still ongoing and not complete yet. This fic is my way of trying to show love and appreciation in my own way - through creative writing. Please be kind. I will do my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two separated for a 3000 years finally meet.
> 
> One remembers the other, while one does not.
> 
> A flash of a memory from 3000 years ago of their parting.

  
Xuan Ji snapped his lighter open. He stared with shining, red amber eyes into the small wavering flame of light.

The moon waned. The moons shimmering white rays of light casting shadows in the surrounding night. He stood above the world in his eyes, standing on the highest building. 

Huffing one last puff of smoke from his cigarette, he flicked downward after putting it out and watched it fall into the flickering colors of lights and shadows mixed down below, bustling with life. 

He stretched, letting his wings out, bright like the sun, practically burning alive with crimson flames mixed with orange and yellow. 

He expanded his wings to full length, letting the breeze softly caress them. Xuan Ji closed his eyes, letting his body tip a little and leaning forward into free-falling.

He closed his wings, enfolding them back in his body and fell. 

The wind pulled at him, trying to wrap around him as he fell through the air. Closer and closer the pavement inched towards him.

_ 1 _

_ 2 _

_ 3 _

He spread his wings out, lifting up into the sky instantly, on the flight of his sun colored wings away from the ground below. He flew higher and faster, a race against the sun rising up from the horizon. The blend of colors of the sunrise stretching across the sky and sun-lit rays of warmth washed over and wrapped around him. Xuan Ji closed his eyes as he soared through the dawning sky, high above the city, reveling in the breeze wafting through the feathers of his wings; caressing gently.

It was freedom that pulsed in his veins, rushing through his blood, and pumping through his heart. And, _ oh _ \- did he love that feeling. He thrived with it.

It washed away all his blurred memories and nightmares over the span of 3000 years.

Things he wasn't too sure he was ready to face it, to look over and process the memories and digest them. To remember. 

He wondered if he would ever be ready.

~~~~~

Xuan Ji stared at the figure standing before him, red eyes going wide.

He... it's been 3000 years.. and he the other man now stood before him once more.

His heart felt so much pain and the fire inside him churned. He trembled.

Sheng Xiao was...he was... 

_He was finally back..._

But much happened back then and much has changed. 

Xuan Ji recognized him...but the other did not. 

The last time he had seen Sheng Xiao...

He gritted his teeth, heart clenching.

~~~~~

_ “Sheng Xiao! Don't go! Stop! Please!" _

_ The spirit, a demon spirit, a race of Fire birds - that possessed a divinity-like power; and who was also once a weak little chick before becoming a sword for a young prince and then shattering - and now the same unseen spirit who was shouting at the former young prince-turned emperor standing before the Chiyuan. The spirit was afraid, so very afraid. He could not be heard or seen as he pleaded and cried with invisible tears, his voice unheard by the one he was pleading with. _

_ He cried out and hurriedly grasped at the other man as he pitched himself forward - arms splayed out like an open embrace and he fell far below, down into the fiery lake beneath, between the cracked chasm of the earth. _

_ "Sheng Xiao!!" _

** _Please don't go!!! _ ** _ The spirit pleaded internally. _

_ The spirit grasped for the other man, his transparent form going right through him; unable to touch nothing, he futilely grasped at air. _

_ But Sheng Xiao was gone. _

** _Gone_ ** _ . _

_ "Sheng Xiao!!!!" _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this was very short lol. Sorry, I just thought of it, and just started writing it. its a very short prologue, a snippet -like intro before I actually start and get into the story more. I have MDZS fics I must work on as well, and juggling classes. I may edit and add more to the prologue before posting the first chapter once I have it written. I will probably work on it more tonight, if I can. I feel terrible leaving it this way. I hope you like the short bit that I have. Please be patient with me. Thank you. (^_^)
> 
> So again, this is  
~*This Flame of Love *(FANFICTION)*: Inspired by Lie Huo Jiao Chou/Drowning Sorrows in Raging Fire; A Chinese BL novel by the Chinese Author Priest (Visible on Novel Updates)*


End file.
